


The Getaway

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Varykino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: After being quarantined for Blue Shadow Virus, Ahsoka, Rex, and Padme break out and take off on a vacation.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice-Breaking Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872035) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



Ahsoka and her companions escape to the Lake Country.

[The Getaway.](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/644892445373579264/a-second-illustration-from-my-ao3-story-the)

For all of us who have been stuck inside for too long, here's looking forward to spring.


End file.
